


Mellow

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x6 Higher PowersTommy goes to let off some steam to Aaron after having an awkward run in with his ex wife whom swears she’s a changed woman now
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Tommy Wilmette, Kathryn Austin/Aaron Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mellow

“Wilmette you came to my office for a reason?”Aaron’s brow rose a bit 

“I have some concerns I need to relay to you Shutt”Tommy informed him 

“Well go ahead I’m listening”Aaron gestured for him to continue 

“Kate’s not the same person”Tommy said to him 

“I applaud for Kate for putting an effort in following the rules in light of her suspension”Aaron muttered 

“I don’t like this new her one bit”Tommy admitted 

“This new Kate is more mellow”Aaron replies 

“Kate was being nice to me for a change and it’s scaring me”Tommy says to him 

“At least she’s not showing up to your house yelling at you now”Aaron interjected

“I guess I’m more used to Kate using me as a verbal punching bag like she’s always done”Tommy 

“I spoke to her a while ago and she seemed fine to me”Aaron states

“Sure she seems fine but is she really doing fine”Tommy questioned


End file.
